Not A Good Guy
by shannanagin
Summary: Well, I failed chemistry in high school and I guess I’m failing it again here too. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office**

**This just kinda came to me while I was working on my other fic. Now, I know a lot of people don't like Roy but sometimes I can't help but like him a tiny bit. In my opinion he's not all bad.**

**Not a Good Guy**

I'm not an idiot.

Despite what you might think. Despite what most people think. Sure, I was never all that into the whole school thing but I did okay. I even went to college. Yeah, so it wasn't Ivy League or any shit like that. I did spend most of my time drinking and causing general chaos with my frat brothers. But I graduated. Bet that surprises you doesn't it?

So, I work in a warehouse loading and unloading shipments of paper products. Big deal. I could do worse. Sure, my girlfriend (sorry, fiancé) got me the job. But I've never really been motivated to do anything else. And what's the point anyway? I'm not planning on getting out of Scranton any time soon. My friends are here. My family is here. Why leave?

So yeah, I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm doing. And I know what's going on. I'm not blind.

I see the looks that she gives him, the way she talks to him, the way she gets jealous when he's got another girl around. Every damn person in the office can see it. What do they call it again?

Oh right. Chemistry.

Well, I failed chemistry in high school and I guess I'm failing it again here.

No, I don't think she would cheat on me. At least not physically. She's just not that kind of girl. You know what kind of girl I'm talking about. Yeah, that's right, that kind that you assume I would be with, right?

Well, I'm not with that kind of girl. I'm with Pam. The little sister of my best friend. The art nerd in high school with the frizzy hair and turtlenecks. Sure, I guess we make a pretty odd couple. One you wouldn't really expect. But she had a crush on me so I asked her out. Mainly out of pity and the fact that I didn't have a girlfriend at the time. What could it hurt?

On our first date we went to a minor league hockey game. Yes, I brought my brother. And yes, I accidentally left her there. And yes, I know this makes me look like a jackass.

I felt bad. And her brother told me he was going to kick my ass if I didn't make it up to her. So I gave her some flowers and apologized. Took her on another date to make it up. And then another one after that to make up for the fact that I showed up an hour late and forgot my wallet.

You see the pattern?

Suddenly, it's five years later and she's graduating from college and I realize that there's really no where else to go but straight to the alter.

So, I propose.

And immediately regret it. Not for myself.

Because I see the trap that she is walking into. The way she gives up a job working for a company in New York and instead moves into the bottom level receptionist job at a local paper company. My future is her future, for better or worse.

He, of course sees the same thing. He sees that she could do better. Only, heactually tells her this.Why? Does he love her more? No.It's because he has nothing to lose.

Me? I have everything to lose. Because yes, she is the best thing that's happened in my life. I told you I wasn't an idiot. I can at least see that.

But you know what I'm not? I'm not a good guy.

If I _was_ a good guy I would let her go. If I was a good guy I would push her to take that internship. I would push her to quit her job and do something that she actually loved.

But I'm not a good guy. I keep her close. I hold on.

I'm not going to be the one that ends this.

I'm not going to cheat on her or freak out because of the massive wedding plans. I'm not going to tell her that she deserves better than me.

Because she's the thing that makes me good. And if I push her to be better than herself she will eventually realize that she's also better than me. That she's always been better than me.

And she'll walk out that door.

Which is of course what she should have done a long time ago.

But, like I said. I'm not going to do anything to stop it.

Don't tell anyone I said that though. The guys at the warehouse would never let me live it down.

If they ask, just tell them that I said she's mine.

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
